Pedophiles Don't Ask For IDs
by Soulrecovery444
Summary: Thank you E L James For the Fifty Shades Trilogy and The Characters. I am using the characters. Normally I don't put sex scenes in my stories. But this due to the nature of the storyline. It is graphic in the sex scenes and long. Since we all know Christian is Sex God. I would say this is MA. Just to be read by those over 21. Ana is 14 lying and saying she is 21. Christian believed


There will be a lot of sex in this Chapter don't read it if you are not into sex scenes.

Pedophiles Don't Check IDs Chapter 1 "Ana Needs Money"

Ana

I got a return to sender letter back from where I wrote to Ray. His phone number is changed or something. Mom said he moved to Seattle with a friend. I think she's lying to me once again. Stephen has been raping me for a while. He uses condoms, which he makes sure to get rid of away from the house. I slipped down to planned parenthood and got on the pill and hid them from mom and Stephen.

Tonight I am getting on a greyhound bus with my fake Washington State DL. I hid my stuff in a locker at the bus station. All my money from Rays birthday cards and all my summer jobs as well. The jobs cashed my checks for me, because they knew Carla and Stephen would take it from me. I have enough to get to Seattle and find Ray I hope.

Ray

I called Carla and told her I had been involved in a car wreck and my phone was damaged. I sold the house in Montesano and hadn't been able to get my mail forwarded yet. My cell was destroyed in the wreck, I am now in a convalescent center. I gave the number for Ana to call, but Carla said she ran away. I asked if she filed a report and of course she lied again. Ana was able to get one call out to me begging for help from me the night I got hit by a stupid drunk driver. I was on my way to get her when he hit me. It has been 4 months. Carla won't tell me anything like when she ran off or why. Since I lost the custody fight I can't get anyone interested enough to find her. I called the police there and they said her mom says she's staying with friends. It's her word against mine. I am living off the sale of my home for now. I am going to have to sue for all my medical and damages including lost wages. A friend of mine helped me move my stuff into a storage area until i get released and can get a place. Good thing I had money hid from Carla.

Elena

I am training some new subs today, Christian has been wanting to train as a Dominant so I broke down and said I would be his Sub, he said no thanks. H would try the clubs. I finally broke down and said I could find better less used up subs and they wouldn't cost as much. So I advertised and we got several nice ones in. I wanted new to the scene and even novices to train correctly. He wanted thin brunettes with a certain look. I took pictures of all of them, they also had to bring latest Std tests and be clear of any type of diseases. They must be under a certain age, not over 25. Christian is 20 and a very busy man. He is building his business by leaps and bounds and needs discreet. All have to sign an NDA, along with signing a contract.

Ana

Hmm this sounds good, fast cash easy work for those who like it. Call this number. I called and the lady seemed very nice and I just needed to have testing for any and all STDS and can't be pregnant and must be on birth control. Wear provocative clothing, and sexy undergarments. I had about 4 hundred dollars left so I found what I could. I had everything by the first appointment. She said if I was liked by her client I could make good money. Contracts could run three months and some clients bought cars and clothes along with money and a place to live. It just depended. I still haven't found Ray yet. So I decided to give it a shot. I found a place to shower and shave all the areas I was asked to. Then headed to Elenas home in Bellevue. I got there an hour early and was asked to wait. I noticed two other girls that looked like me. Good thing my DL says I am 21. I just turned 14 two months ago.

I see this blonde older lady walking up to us with very little on and she has something in her hand it is odd looking. She asks each of to strip down to our sexy undergarments. Then she has us sign NDAs and gives us a copy to keep to read later. Then she asks us to pose for different pictures all of us were posed and shown what and how to pose. She asked if any of us have scars on our bodies. One did from an appendectomy. So far I haven't gotten any.. She then sends our pictures and stats to someone by phone. We were all weighed and measured. My boobs were the bigger in proportion to height and size. the others were stick thin. We had to take a drug test as well.

Elena

Ladies Have a seat, do any of you have allergies? Food or otherwise? So my friend will be here in ten minutes. Any questions you have might want to ask me now. I will be taking you down for the tour now.

Ana

We al follow her down through a hallway to a hidden door. She opens it and then takes us down to another set of doors. The second one she opens up. I look at the room and it has handcuffs, whips, chains, canes, drawers full of what looks like rubber penises, and things that look painful. I look around and Elena asked me if I am a novice and I say yes ma'am I am. I have little experience sexually. I just really need the money to live on until I can locate my father.

Elena

Is your father missing?

Ana

He according to my lying mother moved to Seattle not long ago. I learn quickly and am desperate. Elena smiled like she was the cat who was drink9ng milk.

Elena

Okay back upstairs, time to talk turkey and look over the reports you brought. I look back and think that little one might work out.

Ana

This is going to be tough, but I need to find my dad. After I find him I will quit. I have a question, can we end the contracts, or are the customers the only one to end it.

Elena

Good question, we prefer the client end it rather than you, but either way can happen. Have any of you had Doms before?

Ana

I haven't had any, what are they?

Elena

I had a feeling you hadn't. I will give you some paperwork to read over now. Anyone else?

Ana

One of the other ladies took the descriptions from Elena.

Christian Grey

I walk in and Elena has these ladies standing like sheep up for slaughter. I immediately notice the beautiful blue eyed goddess standing watching everything.

Elena

I tell them you must all bow your heads and never look at your dom. Bow your heads now. Not bowing your heads can earn punishments. You will be given rules to follow by your dom and you must follow them exactly. You must not look your don in the eyes directly unless asked to.

I will give you papers to study and you must learn. Today one of you will be chosen to train for Mr Grey. He will be training you to suit his needs. I will be training the others for other doms I provide for.

Okay each of you will be questioned by Mr Grey privately. He will then take you into the room I showed you before.

Christian

Elena I think I would like to talk to, what is your name sweetheart?

Ana

I am Ana Lambert.

Christian

Age?

Ana

21.

Christian

Have you ever had a dom? Do you know anything about BDSM? How is your pain level?

Ana

No Doms, No sir, and my pain tolerance unsure.

Christian

Elena I think Ana and I can learn this together. Is everything new and cleaned?

Elena

Its good to go Christian.

Ana

He leads me down to the place we were before. He says you must not look at me and have your head bowed at all times. You may not look at me or touch me.

Christian

I tell Ana she can't ever touch me or she will be punished. I will choose the punishments. Orgasm withheld is one, striking with belts, whips, cats, crops, chains. Just a few. I lead her to the bed and tell her to kneel and show her the position I require. I take all her undergarments off and have her pose for me. I verify she is on birth control and has been using it properly. I take out my condoms. Then I ask how many men has she had sex with?

Ana

My stepfather raped me so I got on the pill early.

Christian

I am sorry about that, I think this will be less painful for you than that. We are both new me to being a dom and you being a sub. So I felt you would be a better choice. Okay I am going to cuff you and blindfold you as well. Standup hand out I am cuffing you and attaching you to the hooks above your head. I am going to take my time with you today. Once we find out if we might be good together we will discuss the contract okay. Yes sir. You will address me as sir when we are together. You have safe words yellow you are nearing your tolerance level. Red you have reached it. Understand me.

Ana

Yes sir.

Christian

Good let's start. I blindfold her and I undress and Start with a feather and watch her reactions. Then I pull the crop around and hit her softly on her buttocks. I ask how does it feel so far.

Ana

Good sir.

Christian

I hit her nipples until they harden, she has very nice breasts. I lean in and suck on them then bite and pull them. I am hard just looking at her, I feel her mound and then slip my fingers inside her and hit it with the crop several times. I get behind her and put my cock between her legs and go in and out. I move to the front grabbing a condom and putting it on. I am so ready and so is she she is dripping. I lift her and say wrap you legs around my waist. I push into her and it's like heaven. I move slowly in and and out, i tell to stop the noise or I won't let her come. I start pushing and pushing she is so tight. I grab her and start moving harder and harder omg I am being squeezed each time i enter and pull back It gets tighter. I unhook her cuffs and lay her on the bed and it's like we move in unison.I want to go further I am pounding into her over and 9ver again and shes not making a sound. I finally need to come so I whisper Come for me Ana now. She finally lets go and we come together.

I flip her over and finish from behind. I hook her arms to the bed and then her legs, I think We will be down her for a while. So I text Elena to tell taylor to come back in about 4 hours.

I whisper to Ana, baby Let's practice some more okay?

Ana

Yes sir

Christian

I go get the nipple clamps and place them on after I suck and bite her nipples until they are ready. I put the clamps on tight on each nipple and tug a bit. then I heads to one of my favorite spots. I start rubbing her clit and licking and sucking, I tell her not to come until I give her permission. She is so responsive and her body is like paradise. Would you consider a contract with me Ana.

Ana

Yes Sir.

Christian

I get another condom and untie and flip her over and leave the clamps on to where I can pull as I enter her over and over. I get Up and get a tube of ky. I spread it over her entrance and use my pinky and slide in and out as I pull the clamps. Then I jerk the clamps off and pound into her along with my pinky as I old her in place by grabbing her hair. I pound into until I need to release again. I tell her to come and we do.

I have to spend more time in here with her, Have her stand up and i Tell her to Sit back down and grab another condom. I have her stand up and Start sucking her nipples and pinching her nipple and her clit hard. I grab her and push her down on my cock hard then I tell her to move up and down real fast and hard. I grab her breast and squeeze them then rub her all while shes pounding down on me. I get up and bend her over and pound harder and harder into her. I feel her about to come and I stop her even though I am about to come. I stop and then I shove her unto her back and put her legs over my shoulders. I then pound deeper and deeper into her. Ana come for me baby, we again come together. I then want to see her oral skills.

I remove the condom and wipe off. I have her kneel and tell her to open her mouth I say i am putting my cock inside your mouth. Don't touch with your hands just let me move in and out of you mouth slowly until you get the fell of it then you take it in as far as you can.

I am standing watching her take my whole length in and out I go faster and she keeps licking me and taking me deeper until I come and she swallows all I gave her. Ana you deserve a reward baby. Get on the bed and put you hands over your head. I hook her to the head board and I lean down and kiss her deeply and then I kiss her over and over again. I move down and worship every inch of her body. I open her legs wide and lick everywhere and bite her clit and push my finger inside I tell her she is free to come when she feels like it I see her toes curl and I grab another condom. I want to take my time this time. Something about this one I can't get enough makes no sounds and she responds well. I enter slowly then kiss her 9ver and over as I slowly move with her, we both meet each others movements. We do this for an hour and finally we come over and over again and again. I unhook her. I remove the condom. I have one more condom and I want her on top of me. I take her blindfold off and I tell her to straddle me and put the condom on me. I have to show her how. I tell her to get on top of me and move up and down while holding my hands. I grab her head and kiss her.

She is moving slowly up down and I need more kissing and I want to go further inside her. I push up every time she comes down . I have her turn around on me and shove myself into her again and hold her until I have her on all fours with me behind her pulling her upright holding her breast while we screw she shoves back while I shove forward. I turn her to face me and Sit on the edge of the bed and have her ride me hard. I cuff her again and pick her up and it is so good She pounds onto me over and over again. I can't get deep enough so i lay her back down and put her legs over my shoulders again We pound away and she comes hard over and over again and we finally come together. I roll over and kiss her over again and again. I ask her if she can be at my home tonight to go over the contract. she said okay. I ask her address, she says she's between them right now. But give her the information for her to get to my place. I decide to just take her home with me now. If it's okay?

Ana

Yes Sir.

**_Chapter 2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2/2_**

**_Chapter 2 Pedophiles Don't Ask For Id "Jason Taylor Suspects"_**

**_Guest Christian had no information other than that Elena provided to him. He had no idea how old Ana is until this next chapter. For a Billionaire he put too much trust into the word of a true pedophile. Christian would never have touched her sexually and he would have gotten her away from her never asked any of their ages. Christian did ask and she replied 21._**

Taylor

I took one look at this tiny girl he brought to the car. I can't believe who it is. Mr. Grey we need to talk now. We need to get your dad to hear what I have to say to you and we might need to involve him now. That girl is 14 years old and Elena introduced you to her. Not good. We need to get her to your parents until we get this settled. Don't scare her off. My friend Ray has been trying to find her. Her stepdad raped her and she took off. Ray was in a bad wreck as you recall my having to help him move here to Seattle. Her mother is a real bottom feeder. He called and they lied to him and said she was with friends. When in truth she ran away to find Ray.

Christian

Can we get there quickly, I will ride up front. I can't believe Elena. Do you think it was a setup? Or do you think we just took her word for it. I asked her directly and she said 21. Well I just am so stupid.

Jason

Any time you deal With Elena you risk everything you have Mr Grey. Let's see what your dad says okay?

Ana

What's going on?

Jason

Ana do you recall my name Jason Taylor I am a good friend of Rays. I know your age did you lie to mr Grey about your true age?

Ana

Yes I needed the money to find Ray, I had no choice and Stephen raped and beat me for the last time. Do you know I can find him?

Taylor

Yes, but we need to get Mr Grey put of the hot water you put him before we do that okay?

Carrick Grey

I can't even fathom why Christian needs to see me immediately.

Christian

Dad I have a huge problem, I had sex with a 14 year old. She said she was 21. Even her DL says she's 21. Jason knows her father and knew she wasn't 21 and her last name doesn't match. I need help now.

Carrick

Bring them in now I will see how we can find out. I know if you knew she was 14 you definitely would have gotten back to her dad. You say Jason knows the father. Let's see about getting back to him.

Ana

I just needed money to find my dadAnd that's I found him I would not have continued. I was never asked my age by Elena.

Carrick

Did she video tape anything?

Ana

I hope not.

Christian

Oh God she could have.

Taylor

I get barney to hack Elenas cctv footage and computer.

Carrick

Listen you could both be in trouble legally. One you used an illegal DL. You lied about your age. Christian I need to research state law on this and get back to you. We need to get this young lady home. I want to discuss with you more about Elena and her involvement.

Christian you might be screwed, we need to find out the exact circumstances and the whole story. All of it in total.

I would suggest you get your team on this one and try to work it out. You better hope she isn't pregnant. If this is a friend of Taylors run for the hills, We need to speak with him and him present with her. The laws protect the minors no matter what.

Pray for mercy.

If you somehow win this case, I would not let Elena find anyone for you again. Also ask for a full background including birth certificates. Then verify with others.

**_Chapter 3/3/3/3/3/3_**

**_Chapter 3 Pedophiles Don't Ask For ID "I Confess My Sins"_**

Carrick

I think we need to Speak to Ray and Ana together and give them the decision on the whole matter. You might have to serve time for this Christian. I need the whole story on this though. Jason saved you big time on this. Too bad he didn't see her before all this though.

Christian

Dad I could lose everything because of this stupid mistake of mine. I will do anything to make this up to Ana and her father. Taylor took Ana to her father and is going to speak on my behalf.

Taylor

Ray I need to talk to you and need you to know the man I work for would never touch a minor sexually. He does so much good for so many and has such a tuff start.

Ray

Okay I hear you on this, now I want to hear Ana and her side of the story and see where we go from there.

Ana

When I got the returned to sender letter and couldn't get hold of you after Stephen raped me. I got my stuff together and my money from the locker at the bus station I hopped a bus to find you. I got here and needed to get some fast cash. So I answered Elena Lincolns ad. I was told to bring certain medical records of tests and proof I wasn't pregnant and on birth control. Not once did she ask if any of us were of age. She took photos of us in our lingerie and sent them to mr Grey for his choice. He asked my age And I lied to him dad. I also have a fake DL saying I am 21 and I am Ana Lambert. We went to a sex room and had sex, he decided on me and thats when Taylor told him he had a huge legal problem. He recognized me.

Mr Grey had Taylor drive us to his parents home to talk to his father who is an attorney. Dad I don't want to have him go to jail because of me. I don't want to testify against him please. It was mostly Elenas fault and mine.

Ray

Jason tell me about what you know and I won't repeat it, Ana go to ther room and get something to eat. Jason and I need to talk privately. Okay talk to me, because you know more.

Taylor

I can tell you that Elena raped mr grey at 15 and trained him to be a dom. She trained him in the worst BDSM imagine able. She beat him senseless and tortured him regularly and passed him around to others. He has never involved a minor in sex or bdsm at any time. She does regularly. He is very generous to his subs and he gives to the needy.

Ray

I know him and I know he does good and his mother is pretty proud of him. I want to talk to him and his dad. Can you set it up.

Taylor

I will, we need to keep Ana from the conversation.

Christian

Taylor set up a talk between Ray, Dad, himself and me.

Next day

Taylor

Listen you need to tell your dad and family about Elena and terminate all ties between you two. I am betting Ray is going to demand it.

Christian

Let's see what they come up with.

Carrick

I finally found out some very distressful news and Elena is going to pay for her crimes against my son. Now he might end up in jail because of her too. Poor kid almost made it. Grace is going to gouge her eyes out. I told Ray that Christian will accept his jail time for his crime against Ana.

Christian

Whatever you decide I will accept my fate. I am at your mercy.

Ray

i want you to end any relationship you have with Elena and stop with the BDSM. It has played nothing but havoc in your life. You are not to see Ana again. You terminate your contact with Elena and you must tell your mother and siblings everything, I mean everything. See where the friendship/ business arrangement has gotten you.

Now I want all f it in writing. I give you 30 days to clean your act up or jail time.

Christian

I will do it as soon as two weeks is that better?

Two weeks later

Carrick

All he— broke loose at my house the next day when Christian told Grace, myself, Mia and Elliott all about Elena. Elliott said she tried with him and some of his close friends. They stopped coming over when Elena was here or left when she arrived.

Elena

Hello all how is everyone doing? Christian I need to speak t you please now.

Grace

He is not ever talking to alone again, you pedophile. Now get out of my home now you slut.

Elena

I have no idea whats got into you Grace, why are all you looking at me like you could kill me?

Grace

You raped Christian and tried with Elliott and all his friends. If it the last thing we do we will have you arrested.

Christian

I have sold my shares in the salon and you have been paid for the loan you gave me. You really did me no favors and I know it now.I would go before Taylor throws you out after ,y mom and Ia kick your fat azz.

Grace grabs her by her hair on one side and Mia grabs the other side and they both ask Taylor to throw the trash out for good. He is smiling big time. He destroyed my playroom earlier and I had Gail decide what to do with it. Gail was thrilled.

I plan on changing my life and start enjoying it from now on and not dwell on the past.

Ray

Christian, Carrick and Jason came by and showed me that he did indeed do it HE handed me something and said even if you decide to have me jailed I want you and Ana to have a place of your own. There is enough for college if she wants to attend. I will stay away from Ana, just know if you need anything at all call Taylor and let him know.

Ana

He is a good man dad. One day he will find a good road to go down like you have. I missed you so much and now we have each other again. I want to forget all the pain and walk in the sun , that is when it does not rain.

**_Chapter 4/4/4/4/4/4_**

**_Chapter 4 Pedophiles Don't Ask For ID "Chickens Come Home To Roost"_**

Ana

It has been 6 months since the Elena debacle. I have not seen Mr Grey, per his promise made to my father. I truly liked him and all, but it as the law states legally it can"t be. Elena is being watched like a hawk after that day. Dad said he and Jason have assembled some of their friends to keep an eye on her.

Ray

I didn't want to tell Ana, but Jason told me Mr Grey and his It department found videos of Ana and him and they destroyed them. Elena knew exactly what she was doing by not asking for proof of any of their ages. I suspect she was going to have her hand in his bank account by using it against him and Ana. Jason would only say what they found on Ana. He said they found more and it has upset Mr Grey and he is going after Elena full force now. What that means we will find out down the line.

Jason

I felt that Ray should be in the loop about what they found on Ana. He wants to keep her out of it as long as he keeps his word with regards to our agreement with Ray. He has found out Elena has no regard to the age of any sub she takes as long as they obey her. I and his tech team and uncover teams have found out a lot. We are about to have a team send in the cops to find her with her newest sub of 13. He is not the only one.

Carrick

I am working with Jason and Barney to get everything to arrest Elena on. We have a lot on her and we just need to catch her in the act. When Christian found out all about her lies to him from day one he had me step in for him on getting her arrested. He has had to go to Flynn three times a week since everything went down. His mother has made sure Elena is no place near any of their friends with teen children or younger. Grace has put the word out that Elena seems to make children uncomfortable, teens especially.

Christian

I have been bamboozled by Elena, Flynn says pedophiles are adept at cultivating their victims. Elena had all the ammunition to target Christian from the day she integrated herself into their family business. Dad took over and is working on getting Elena arrested. He thinks she is being cautious after everything. Somehow she found out the truth about Ana. All of us think she knew the truth.

Elena

After I saw Jason have Christian get back out of the car for a private moment, I listened in at a spot they didn't know about. I found out Jason knew the girls true age and now Christian did as well. After they drove off I had the girls leave for the day. I then checked the cctv and tape and I definitely got what I wanted and now I will set for life. Christian is almost a billionaire and the things he is working on will put him in that net worth. The news watches his income. Now I just need to wait and relax.

Barney

For someone who needs privacy Elena has no real secure home or work place. We got in and found everything we needed and left. Everything on mr Grey and miss Lambert wiped off her system. Grey hired me for my genius in all things computer wise. I copied and then wiped her system and then reloaded files that didn't include Greys or miss Lambert. After seeing the files I sent them to Jason. She had things on all the Greys. I was ill after seeing her in action.

Jason

We made the call to the cops regarding Elena and the fact she is entertaining a new sub tonight.

Elena

I was having my way with my new toy when my maid answered my front door. I was dragged out and cuffed in just my undergarments. My toy was laying cuffed and blindfolded with the nice remarks I gave him for being late tonight.

I kept yelling how dare you, do you know who I am and do you have a search warrant? I want to call my attorney Carrick Grey immediately. I watch as a hoard of police people go inside and start bringing out my things. An ambulance pulls up and they lay my new toy on the gurney.

They allow me to call Carrick and Carrick dismisses me and says you need to find another attorney and hangs up on me.

Front page news

Elena Lincoln found with a 13 year old boy in a BDSM room. We cannot release the minors name. We have found out that she had videos and photos of all kinds of minors. All pornographic material.

Tv

Breaking news Socialite Elena Lincoln has been arrested on multiple charges starting with being a pedophile. Keep watching for further news.

Grace

I have been getting all kinds of calls regarding Elena and all the news on her. I finally turned my phone off.

Jason

I got Ray on the phone and assured him none of the evidence included Ana and Grey. He was happy, he said Ana was panicked about it. I assured him everything was destroyed.

Ray

Grey told me to find a good therapist and send the bills to Jason. Ana has been attending high school and working at a bookstore part time. Her therapist has been getting her to feel safer. I am almost totally healed and have been showing my tiny daughter how to flip a man twice her weight. I have her shooting and hitting men where it counts. She didn't have these skills against Morton, but she will next time if it kills me. Jason has been helping me along with a few of the other security team.

Jason

Ana has been kicking my security teams butts. I told them not to go easy on her because her attackers won't be. Ray agrees, he said as small as she is they could pick her up and run away with her. One pedophile off the streets so many more out there sadly.

**_Chapter 5/5/5/5/5/5_**

**_Chapter 5 Pedophiles Don't Ask For ID "Morton Arrives In Seattle"_**

Morton

I am claiming my property, Ana has been mine since I first saw her. Carla knew about my lust for Ana from day one. I told her the girl comes or we go no place. I have plans for Ana, she brought her with no fight . Ray however fought tooth and nail for her. Had they had looked deeper they would have found out about my sexual relations with my previous wives children. But under Stephan Morton it shows nothing. But Stephen Davis now that has warrants and the mob after me for all kinds of acts. Carla just watched me have sex with Ana and did nothing at all to stop me. I would have killed her like I did my first wife when I raped our daughter.

Taylor

I got news of Carla Mortons death today. I also found out Morton is a scum bag. Unfortunately that scumbag is in Seattle and looking for Ana. I tell Ray first and then tell Mr Grey. I give Grey this he told me to find out what Ray wants us to do for keeping them safe from Morton.

Ray

Taylor has told me Carla was found dead and Morton is in Seattle looking for me and Ana. I tell him let's round up the best to protect me and Ana and get her skills at defending herself up to snuff. Get her trained on handguns and self defense to kill this guy before he kills her and us as well. The report said Carla was beaten to death. I now have to get Ana calm enough to hear this message without panicking.

Carlas thoughts as Morton is killing he. Every punch is because he wants Ana and wants to beat her for running away from him. He really does believe she is his property. I am finally numb as my blood is draining from my body from the various injuries he keeps creating. It's like nothingness all the blood and my throat is closing up and finally darkness and nothing else. I feel nothing at this point, I see my body as I float. I am stuck in darkness, isn't there supposed to be a beautiful light guiding my way. I have nothingness.

**(I figured Carla would see darkness that she created for people she hurt in her lives)**

Grey

Taylor get whatever they need and find Morton at all costs. Ask Ray what he wants done with Carlas body. Take care of that as well. Find the best to guard them no matter the costs.

Taylor

I get Ray 0n the horn and he said to have Carla cremated and throw her ashes in the trash can. He said hire us round the clock, this guy is determined to take Ana from me and that will not happen again. We might have to move you to a safer location. I have an idea but you won't like it.

Ray

Okay tell me what that might be.

Taylor

Well mr Grey lives in a penthouse that is completely secure and guarded 24/ 7 and has a safe room. We can put you and Ana in our quarters in the spare bedrooms. We have our own kitchen and everything else. It is what I recommend until Morton is caught. She can be tutored at home or go on line to get her schooling. I think it is the safest way. She can't work at the bookstore until he is found.

We think he owes the mob money and wants to give Ana to them as payment. We found out his real name is Stephan Davis and has warrants out for his arrest for murder.

**_Chapter 6/6/6/6/6/6_**

**_Chapter 6 Pedophiles Don't Ask For ID "Stephan Davis Aka Stephan Morton Dead Man Running"_**

Stephan

I owed money to some really connected guys. They gave me an out, Ana and Carla. I was about to hand them over after I took Anas virginity and left her unconscious. Well I thought they both were. When I got back Ana was gone and I had only one idea where she might be. I promised to bring her back to them, but I had to find her. They had Carla already, good riddence to bad rubbish. They left me beaten on the floor of our place, if you can call it that.

I was able to find out where Ray Steele was with hel- from my friends. So I grab what I need and head to Seattle. I have been watching to see if Ana finds him. One day they pull up and Ana walks out of a very expensive car. I am waiting and shee spots me a week later and the same car opens up and two big guys surround her while she is walking to Rays place. I sure as he— can't get to her with these guys around her.

Ray

I just found out that Morton is in Seattle and hunting for Ana. Grey makes an offer I can't refuse and I accept it with conditions he does not look or talk to Ana unless it is an ermergency. Jason assures me Ana and I will be very safe even from his boss. As we leave I see Morton and give the security the heads up, but he disappears too quickly.

Jason

Morton has found them and time to move quickly as we get their luggage in the vehicle and take off with one car in front and one in back of us. I notice our car in back has been a bit hesitant to put space between us.

Reynolds

Sir we have a problem and it's not going away. We need to call back up and the cops. Douglas has been hit, he was shot as he got in the car. We have a tail on us. I need to get Douglas to the ER now. What do you recommend?

Taylor

All of us head to the hospital now, give the Er a heads up and have security all meet us there. I am alerting the cops that we will be coming 9n hot with a killer on our azz. Do you know the kind of car it is ?

Reynolds

It's a black Trans Am. It's com(ng up on us hard and heavy trying to get between your car and ours. Not sure how long I can hold him back. Where is our back up cops and security at?

Taylor

Cops are coming and security is waiting at the ER.

Reynolds

The cops should be on this guy now, I can't keep him away from you guys. I can't shoot his tires out and his bumper is low enough to ram up under this cars. He is trying it now. I am swerving to avoid him, but with traffic flow it's getting hard. I have an idea. Have the lead car allow you to go forward amd then we block him from gettin to you and you head to Escala fast while we prevent his movements forward.

Taylor

Do it when you both are ready and give me a sIgnal when you two are in position for us to move up and out.

Reynolds

I give the signal and the lead car lines up and Taylor moves out and we have the Trans Am blocked from moving up or around and Taylor speeds forward and he is gone like the wind. While we head to the ER as we arrive to the ER the Cops have Morton in cuffs and Douglas is taken in on the gurney. He will be okay according to his surgeons. The bullet just missed his heart and hit his chest muscle. Thank God for weight building his muscle stopped the bullet from hitting any organs.

Douglas

Glad I survived. I can't believe this guy is trying to grab a 14 year old girl. What a sicko. Reynolds said they arrested him right outside the hospital with the gun on him.

Taylor

Sir we have news on Morton, he was killed while in custody. They think it was a hit, after reading his record it is not surprising. But I want to be sure it's him before we rest easy.

**_Chapter 7/7/7/7/7/7_**

**_Chapter 7 Pedophiles Don't Ask For ID "All Grown Up"_**

Ray

I have seen my Ana grow from a scared teen to a mature college graduate. I now work with Taylor on Mr Greys security staff. He still has protection on Ana at all times. Which ended up being a good idea. Some guy drugged her drink at a bar she went to with Kate Kavanaugh. Kate unfortunately drank out of one of the glasses he drugged and we had him cuffed and arrested and on the way to jail with a baggies full of date rape pills. Kate was lucky they were there and so was Ana. From that point on both of them watched each others drinks and security watched for any creeps.

I told Ana there are nice places to meet people.

Ana

Dad just because someone is an avid church goer doesn't mean they are good guys. Bad guys all around us all the time you know. People you don't suspect. I asked dad how he would feel if I applied for a job at GEH in their new publishing department?

Ray

Well As long as you feel okay about it. You are 21 now after all. Plus you will be safer working for Christian than any other places.

Ana

I call GEH back and accept the editors job that was offered to me. Luckily no one knows my dad works with Taylor as security in his home. We were moved into the apartment below Christians when everything happened with Stephan. See just because Stephan was killed does't mean the guys after him wouldn't collect the debt namely me. My mother was an idiot and married trash. I had to sell myself to get away from her husband.

Ray

We found out after everything was said and done that Morton set my car wreck up. He wanted Ana to have no one at all to turn to. We also found put he had molested three more girls of his girlfriends. He also molested two of his own daughters. Two ended up pregnant.

Grace

I asked Ray if his daughter and her friend Kate could help at the Coping Together Gala since he would be there as well. I told him we had an assortment of dresses for him to look at and choose some he felt acceptable before she would see them. I told him about the dance auction for both the single men and women. The auction merely for once dance the first dance only and nothing else.

Ray

That would be her choice Grace, but I guess it wouldn't hurt her to be helping out less fortunate people of the world. Grace was told about everything that happened with Ana, her son, Elena and Morton. She was pretty mad at her son and Elena. Elena was killed by one of the minors mother after she found out who she was. apparently the other two girl were underage as well. Elena knew they were and pretty much set Grey up for a big payoff for her. Christian got rid of everything. He is afraid to date after all of that. He says that put him off of dating anyone even if they show him proof of age he has to question it. We didn't want Ana hurt in all this due to the amount news it would create all negative. I gave in for her benefit.

Coping Together Gala

Ray

Ana and Kate are gorgeous and walking them down the red carpet was great. Both turned 21 within a week of each other and moved into our apartment in Escala. Christian has been overly generous with no obligations at all I know he feels awful about doing that to Ana. But it is time to forget it all for Anas sake. I take them to Grace and excuse myself.

Grace

Wow you both look stunning, the auction will take place after dinner. Mia is in the dance auction too. Now it is only for one dance and nothing else. If the push it, get security's attention right away. Faint if you have to. Go down softly though. I am goi to tell the single men the same thing I told you.

**_Chapter 8/8/8/8/8/8_**

**_Chapter 8 Pedophiles Don't Ask For Id "Dance Auction"_**

Ray

Ana got me dragged into the single mens dance auction. She said it is only right that if the single women's first dances are auctioned of so should the single mens be as well. She told Grace to ask who all the single men were and the men outnumbered the women two to one. The dances were broken up in two dances one is the ladies first dance then the second the mens first dance. Almost all the security were single. So we got dragged into it as well. Ana always equal rights.

Taylor

I think Gail is going to be mad about this, wait a minute that's her 0n stage. I better win her

and she better win me or I am dog-meat. I have two mean who are married. Lucky ducks. I didn't win Gail, she went for 50grand. Big guy too, he is grinning from ear to ear. Then Kate gets bid on by Elliott Grey for 60grand, he is pretty thrilled. Then Ana okay this is not going to end well. Ana has already went over the 100 grand amount. By the time shes went for 1.1 million dollars. Mia goes for 35 grand.

Ray

Taylor and I am not going to fret about all this until theres a reason to do it. Taylor goes for 30grand, I go for half that.

Elliott

I doubt Kate has any money to waste on this I go for 50 grand waiting to see what the others go for.

Christian

One dance and that's all I need to head home and finish this deal I have going. I am on stage and the announcer says my name, like the women don't know who I am. Who bid 1.1 million on Ana? The bids are going higher and higher it ends at 900,000 and I am shocked. It is no one I know and she is gorgeous. Okay let's find out if this was worth it.

Emerald Waters bid for me.

Emerald

I won the bid on Christian Grey and my brother Muddy Waters won Ana Steele. My parents like the dances are called and I must say Christian can move and he is better looking up close. He actually asked me for my number. I gave it to him and we kept dancing until my parents said we had to leave.

Ana

If Muddy hadn't shown me that his name was Muddy Waters I wouldn't have believed him. He was nice looking if you can get past his name.

Muddy

I won the dance with Ana, she doesn't remember me at all. But she was pretty afraid of people back then. I ask if she will go out with me and she agreed to it, so we dance until my folks drag us home.

**_Chapter 9/ /9/9/9/9_**

**_Chapter 9 Pedophiles Don't Ask For Ids "Dates R Us"_**

Muddy

I decide to wait a few days to call Ana. Mistake on my part, her number wasn't working. Then she did remember me. Crap. She played it off pretty well though. Okay so I did something very bad to her, but I was stupid then. I was hoping she wouldn't remember it. I thought she got out of there pretty fast. Emerald told me I was stupid if I thought she wouldn't recall me raping her and getting away with it. Money erases bad things.

Well for me it prevented me going to jail. Even after I posted the video of us having sex they let me go. They dug up something very bad and Ana just walked away. After that she transferred to another school. I also noticed she had a driver and a body guard. A restraining order was filed against me after that. Since I didn't go to her school I had to leave on my own or the cops would arrest me.

My dad got a call from someone he was trying to do business with.

Clear Waters Emerald and Muddy's father

I got a call from Carrick Grey he informed me Muddy, my wife, and me were being sued by Ana the same girl he was on trial for raping her among other things.

Carrick

Listen it is one thing to rape her and get off Scott free, another when you violate the restraining order constantly. Now we go to court to sue you. When now have all the evidence. Ana is going to win the civil suit. This might even put Muddy where he should have been in the first place. Ana kept everything that concerned her and the waters family. Emerald was the only person in their family that thought her jackazz brother should have served time. So now she's testifying for Anas side. We know certain things are going to come to light, but the video Muddy took has her screaming no while he kept raping her and beating her up. We couldn't get it introduced in the trial because it was illegally obtained. Now we have it legally since he sent it to her after he was found not guilty.

Ana

This guy thinks I wouldn't recall him raping me. Who wouldn't remember his stupid name. Muddy. Sick twisted pervert think he will rape me again. If he hadn't paid 1.1 million for the dance I would have told him to screw himself. Plus I kept him on the dance floor until I saw my chance to escape him. I gave him my old number, because I knew he would come after me like he did before.

Emerald

I give my number to Christian and go rescue Ana from Muddy. It gave her a chance to leave.

Christian

I took Emeralds number and she breaks up Muddy and Ana from dancing, Ana looked like she was relieved and ran out of there. Taylor said she left her car since it was blocked in. She jumped into a said Muddy wasn't even supposed to be within 500 yards of her. He wouldn't say why. He did say that guards had to protect her from him.

Grace

I noticed Ana run from the dance floor and didn't even head to her car, she grabbed a cab. It is unlike her to not say goodbye to us.

Carrick

I know I was watching Ana and Muddy like a hawk as they danced his face looked like pure evil and hers looked like fear. She ran when Emerald cut in. I think she did that somAna could get far away from Muddy.

Ray

I watched like a hawk as I was dancing with the lady who bid on me was talking up a storm. I explained to her that Ana is my daughter and the guy she is with her is a real creeper. I asked my auction winner for her number, anyone who can put up with my nonsense is worth dating. Ana finally got away from Muddy when his sister broke in to dance with him.

**_Chapter 10/10/10/10/10/10_**

**_Chapter 10 Pedophiles Don't Ask For Ids "Muddy Escape"_**

Ana

I can't believe that freaking creep Muddy had the nerve to think it was okay to buy my dance. I am not that poor little 15 year old any longer and I sure as he— won't be any place he is again. I was keeping it together so the charity gets their money. Ray knew exactly who he was but i realized after seeing Emerald. She helped him rape me. She also video taped it. Some real sick rich people. Grace isn't one of them. I am betting if she had any idea she wouldn't have them near her.

Christian has no idea the kind of psychos Emerald and Muddy are.

Ray

Ana let's go now. She takes my arm and we get the he— out of dodge. That boy and his sister are trouble. They got away with raping Ana together. Because they had money they won the case. Well they won't win anything this time. Ana carries a weapon and she's a black belt in karate. She also knows all kinds of self defense. She is licensed to carry a gun.

Ana

Daddy can we go shooting tomorrow?

Ray

We sure can, want to invite Taylor and Sawyer?

Ana

Yes I can kick butt then. If Muddy is here in town there are going to be issues. He has his the evil one helping him rape girls and then deny it. They even had it on tape and bought some judge off. Daddy he thinks he can buy what he wants. We can't let them do it again. He thinks he can rape me again. We have the restraining orders in place right. Let's get them updated.

Ray

I am awakened by Ana screaming and find her fighting in her sleep. They really did a number on Ana. They left her bleeding in a wooded area. She was lucky to be alive, they had both the girl and boys DNA as evidence. Her blood had the date rape substance in it. The judge was a friend of the family and turned a blind eye to all the evidence. I found today that the restraining order was rescinded by the same judge who let them walk. Well I am having it put back into place immediately. I think I speak to Taylor he knows who the good guys are. Christian has been a good person to us since the Elena thing. I definitely need to warn him about the waters and to watch out for Mia.

Ana

Daddy I think we have unwanted company. I have been on edge since I saw the gruesome twosome. Now the idiots have the nerve to walk up and knock at our door. I get up and go let my daddy know. He makes a call and in 2 minutes we have two huge guys knocking at the door as well. Daddy opens the door and all four come in and daddy and I head to the kitchen table and we load our guns.

Ray

Can we help any of you who knocked first that will work.

Muddy

Uh I came to invite Ana to a party with my sister and our friends.

Ana

No thank you not interested in anything with you, your sister or your family so you may leave.

Muddy

Listen you bit—, you think you can costs me 1.1 million dollars and I am not getting my due.

Ana

Wait a minute you bid on one dance with me nothing else, was there something else going on that I am unaware of? Does the Grey family know you expected more than a dance? I press record, please repeat that for us you think you are owed more than the dance you were clearly told was the only thing you were getting for your money?

Muddy

I expect my money's worth.

Ana

You bought a dance, paid for a dance and you clearly got more than the one dance, because I was scared of you making a scene like you are now. Emerald Both of you need to leave now, before I get mad.

Muddy

Fu— this you are coming with us now and I am taking my money's worth.

Ana

I load the gun and point it right at him as he turns loose of my arm and looks at the gins pointed at him and Emerald. Dad called the cops and they are on their way now. Stay right where you both are or these big men will need to cuff you. Do you see the huge mark on my arm. Well you see miss Emerald is one witness against 4, and you are on my property attacking me. By the way it is all recorded now. Your dads friend the judge is behind bars now. Plus we have bigger friends than these guys right guys?

Sawyer

You sure do Ana they even scare me. Listen to me Emerald and Muddy you come near Ana and her father again and you will live to regret it. I will make sure Grace Grey knows what you did here today. She definitely doesn't want you kind at her events. The money was to help less fortunate people not to buy s human being you dolt. Oh did you jus think about taking a swing at me Muddy?

Please try it once go ahead you have one shot to hit me. Me, not Ana. Emerald I don't think you will get far in those heels. Running won't get you far, because we brought two more to grab those two other fools you had in the car behind you. The bigger guys grabbed them. Now the cops ave 4 vars taking you all to 4 different police stations. We are Anas and Rays body guards. Emerald those drugs you and your friends have hidden are going to be fun finding by the jailer who cheeks every opening you have. You see I see what others don't the necklace you have on is pretty obvious to someone who worked narcotics division.

Reynolds

Wow that looks like a felony to me. And I think the weapons you have are another one. Look at his ankles, so you did come here to kidnap Ana. What did you plan on doing with Ray?

Ana

Never thought I would have a gun did you? Wait until your very religious grandparents find out in the news papers about who you both truly are. Bye bye trust funds. Muddy tries to grab me and ends up bruising my face. Oh goodie another mark to show the doctors at the er when i go in traumatized from your kidnap attempt. I start crying and trembling from the attack and remembering what they have already done to me before. Daddy is holding me while I pass out from fear. The cops enter seeing my limp body in and dads arms and the hand guns we were clearly just cleaning on the table.

Sawyer

Did you get the other two in the car?

Cop 1

There were 6 out there waiting for them your guys had to call in back up for the other 4. You won't believe what they have in their cars. She would have never have survived what they intended on doing to her. This is the group who keeps getting off even though the evidence shows they are guilty as hell. Young lady you are lucky you have these guys prtecting you they were seriously out to kill you both.

Cop 2

We need an two ambulances and the ME. I am sick after seeing what they have in the first car. Is the Suv yours Mr Waters?

Muddy

I plead the 5th.

Ana

Do we even want to know? Daddy can we get me to the hospital I am getting ill from being hit on the face.

Ray

Can we go to the hospital, Oh we have recordings of them from the time they entered the room and now I have it downloaded on all our devices. Plus GEH is recording everything as well. they expected them to try for Ana again. I lock all the unloaded guns up but Anas a mine and we show our ccl and holster our guns. Sawyer makes sure we have security with us and goes back and handles everything else.

Cop 3

The ME will be handling the Waters vehicle, the body was beyond mutilated. I didn't even recognize it as human. 8 of them were going to torture that girl and her father like that. The other victims might not make it. Guess they were almost through with those and came for two new victims.

Emerald

I told you to wait, but no you just had to do it today. Next time wait.

Cop 4

You think you are going to get a next time to grab them? Honey you and your group are looking at the death penalty. We can pin 10 found victims on your group.

Muddy

Our family is wealthy and we can get off of this like the rape of Ana when she was 15. Judge got paid and we walked free.

Cop 5

Really and who might that judge be?

Emerald

Muddy they should have drowned you at birth you idiot.

Cop 5

Not to worry I can find out that info too. So your family bought the judge was it mom and dad or your grandparents?

Muddy

Mom and dad of course. The grands would take our trust funds away if they knew we really were guilty. That was the first time they caught us. We have slap shut the f up,you dumb azz.

Emerald

what happened to pleading the fifth you idiot. My phone rings look it's Christian Grey. Well hello hot stuff.

Christian

Listen loose my name, my number and do not call me for help. Ana told me about you and your brother. The guys that were there today were on my payroll.

3 months later

Emerald was placed in maximum prison until they could evaluate her further. Elena just happened to in the same cell block as Emerald. As luck would have it both Elena and Emerald had a thing for Christian Grey.

One day while reading an article on Christian Elena says he was the best f I ever had and man he looks like he can do it even better now. Emerald got in her face and said don't talk about him like you have had sex with him you old hag. So Elena told her she taught him how to f and everything else he owed to her training. Elena just kept on bragging how at 15 she taught him how to please any female he would have in his bed.

Emerald just couldn't deal with all her lies.

What neither knew was their conversations were being listened to by some very angry women. Everything was okay until Elena mentioned Ana being the one who was her downfall and Christian stopped being her friend and got free from her influence. Finally after listening to the two sickos ranting and Emerald made the mistake of her life and mentioned the daughter of one of the cell mates as being one of her very first rape videos. That was the last straw, she got word to the others that these two might actually end up killing ine another iver who did the most despicable acts to others.

Well the more names they stated the more they alarmed the other prisoners.

Well one morning two prisoners didn't walk out of their cells. Elena and Emerald had died during the night of unknown causes.

Of course in the prison they don't have the same resources they have available at the ME's office so they had to wait until they were able to do a proper autopsy on them.

All of the guys were found guilty so many charges they would never get out, Muddy plea bargained and found himself facing the other guys in the shower. He tripped and cracked his skull open. He never made it, they pronounced him dead in the infirmary.

The rest of the guys were given life sentences without parole.

Two years later

Christian

So do you think your father has forgiven me? If you had been 21 I would have married you that day. You do know he knows I had them watched, but they knocked two of my men out. I knew Elena was bad, but good Lord after all the things about the Waters came out, you and a few others were lucky to be alive.

Ana

I think he has accepted you a bit more since you asked for my hand in marriage, proposed and married me the same day. I think you shocked your parents more with the wedding in Paris.

So Theodore wants a milkshake, I rub my 7 month belly. Well Two more months of him doing somersaults in my tummy. Dad can't wait to take him fishing you know.

Ray

Well I still don't like how you two met, but if you treat her right that's what counts. I heard that Elena left everything to you Christian. I donated it all. Ana got the Waters kids trust funds from their grandparents they are also leaving their homes to her. She's selling them when the time comes. Who knows what bodies are buried there.

Grace

I am glad to see Christian so happy. Mia is happy to but for different reasons.

Elliott

Kate has bought out the whole shoe department. Christian want to fly us to Vegas and get me married to Kate? Mia has her eyes on Ethan.

Christian

Vegas anyone for a wedding of Kate and Elliott?

Carrick

Huh what who is getting married today?

Ray

Well that woke your dad up. You know you might have done wrong at first by my Ana, but you saved her life several times and that gives you a point or two. Giving me a grandchild maybe one more point. But you can see you love her very much and that's what counts.

Mia

Kates getting married in Vegas let's go.

Taylor

Sir Vegas? Can we get Gail and do two at once.

Christian

Never thought you were so romantic Jason. Call everyone we need to and drive us to sea tac.

All ends oddly, but life is just a lot circumstances that might be bad, but sometimes it ends on a better note.

Elliott and Kate marry and so do Jason and Gail they went Elvis style.

Three years later Mia is having twins and Ethan is daddy. Mia refused to marry him until he grew up. So today she de ides she wants to marry him after her water breaks and all of are on our way to the hospital in Vegas again. I offer the Elvis minister money to get the ceremony done before the twins are born. He just has them sign and the witnesses and the rings are put on and a quick kiss and he pronounces them and off we go.

Ana has been ill for the last month, I think we are having our second child. Theodore surprised us by deciding to be born at home. Mom was the first on the scene. Two minutes later Theo was making the world know he had good lungs.

Kate and Elliott are still trying to get pregnant.

Grandma and grandpa didn't know how Ana and I met and we think it's best they don't.

The end of a well not really a true love story, but hey life gives us a lot we just have to adapt to the hits.


End file.
